Only Mine
by withinhell
Summary: Smoker has been told that he needs to get out more. But being stood up by his cousin and meeting up with a new perverted guy, how is he suppose to work out his life like this? And a game? Making him fall in love? Not in this brats life...right?


**Only mine.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Warning : It's a AcexSmoker. Meaning Ace is out hot seme and Smoker is our adorable uke.

* * *

Smoker stood against a wall as he held an annoyed look on his face. He would glare at anyone who would look on him and even glared harder at the girls who actually had the guts to walk up to him and ask if he was free.

"Sorry but I'm already waiting for someone, so leave me the fuck alone already." He would explain to yet another girl. But this girl wasn't too bad. Had bright orange tinted hair but had a nice dark shade to it, slime body and a pretty face as well, but really he could tell that this women was a troublesome women by looking at her.

"Oh come on, I'm Nami. Beside you're outside of a night club by yourself. So you don't have to lie about meeting someone." By know a vein had silently appeared alongside his head as he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. This is why he didn't get alone with people.

Why couldn't people understand that he wasn't interested? He released a somewhat an animalic growl at the girl as he blow out a puff of steamed smoke in front of her face as he held a stress look.

"Look I'm not interested, alright? And secondly I am waiting for my damn of a brat cousin." The girl simply pouted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She gave a light glare in return but it wasn't as fierce like his.

"Well, where is this cousin of yours then, huh?" He groaned to himself at seeing how the girl wasn't going to give up soon. _Yea, where is that damn brat?_ He thought bitterly, now thinking of ways to torture his marimo of a cousin.

He signed to himself as he ran his hand though his grayish hair. He held a tiring look as he waited for about an hour already for his stupid cousin. He was supposed to meet his sorry excuse of a cousin at this night club.

Zoro, his cousin, kept saying that he needed to get out more and that some of his friends and him were going to this new night club this weekend.

It didn't help that Zoro told his girlfriend, Tashigi who was his best and only friend he had, about this. The next day Tashigi came in, holding an upset and distressed face claiming that he indeed needed to go out more.

He held his eyes closed, gripping a firm hold against his hair before briefly letting go as he laid his hand limply beside his body.

"Look-"He was suddenly surprised as he felt warm arms wrap securely around his waist. He tensed under the action as he glanced at the new stranger out of the corner of his eyes. Not knowing who the stranger was, he growled dangerously at the stupid bastard who actually had to the guts to do what he was doing.

In return, Ace only grinned from where he stood as he held Smoker in an embrace. He looked over at the girl as he half pouted and half fawned at her, laying his head down against Smoker's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was late baby, but you didn't miss me that much did you?" He asked pulling Smoker ever closer to himself as he laid a kiss against his cheek. "Cause I missed you terribly!"

Nami blushed as she saw this. She looked away from the two and held a guilty look on her face. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you had a boyfriend. You should've said that in the beginning!" She gave an uneasy smile and quickly left before she could embarrass herself even more.

"Awe, I think you scared her away with that face of yours." Smoker growled at the comment and quickly escaped from the others embrace. He glared at the other as he raised a suspicious brow at him. "Who the fuck are you brat?"

Ace only grinned at the glare he was given as he offered Smoker a carefree smile. "Hey. Nice to meet you. Names Portgas D. Ace. I'm one of Zoro's friends."

Smoker's eye twitched slightly at hearing his cousin name. _That stupid brat._He cussed at his cousin under his breath as he glared harder at the other.

"Okay. But what was that earlier?" Ace just smirked as he heard the question. "Ne well Smoker, Zoro wanted me to you that he can't make it tonight." Smoker growled again as his question was ignored by the other.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Ace grinned once more at seeing Smoker so fired up as his face fluster red in angry. "You look so cute like that!" He explained grasping Smoker hand with his own. He gave a light kiss on the hand as he gave a charming yet seductive smile to the other.

"Well since your free tonight now, how about a date? Beside I got stood up from your cousin! So won't you go out with this poor stud?" Ace purred as he wrapped an arm around the others waist and tighten his hold on the hand he held.

Smoker saw red before he punched Ace in the face. His face was deep red by now cause his angry as well as embarrassment as he sneered at the other. "You fuckin brat! I'm not some treasure you can just steal, you fuckin dumbass pirate!"

Ace pouted as he rubbed his sore cheek. "Owie, awe Smokey that hurt!" He faked a hurt look as he pouted even more.

"Why you little---!" Suddenly Smoker was surprised as someone glomped him from behind. He blushed red and gave a warningly growl.

"Hey cutie, why don't you come with me tonight, I promise I'll pay you well." A male about Smoker height or maybe even taller came by. He needless to say was very handsome. Some could even say drop dead gorgeous than anything.

But Smoker wasn't like most people, so he didn't like getting hit on at all. By now he was getting irritated of how people kept on touching him. He hardly ever got touched by anyone. And if someone were to touch him, they were lucky enough to live.

He was about to tell the new comer to fuck off and get the away from him but before he could, he suddenly felt himself be pulled back. He stumbled backwards and leaned down against a solid chest. He held a confuse look as he noticed that he was leaning down against Ace. "W-what?"

Ace glared at the stranger as he held Smoker protectively in a somewhat embrace. His glare darkened though as he replayed of what had just happened. No, this guy didn't just glomp his lover. No, this guy didn't just ask his lover out either. And No, this guy DIDN'T just say he wanted to fuck his Smoker.

Someone was about to die.

"Sorry but this guy is mine." He made sure to say the word 'mine' more possessive as he quickly grasp Smoker's hand with his own and pulled him along with him into the club.

"H-Hey ?!" Smoker kept on tripping as he getting brag by this brat?! He halted himself quickly, stopping his movement as well as Aces.

"What the fuck do you mean I'm yours? I don't fuckin belong to anyone!" He growled out at Ace, he pulled his hand back to himself before sending a deadly glare at the male.

"And I especially don't belong to you." He sneered as he turned around. He started to walk out from where he entered from but winced as his body made impact against a siold surface.

_What?_His eyes blanked out black and white before he shook his head to clear his vision. He came to face to face with what seem to be an angry Ace? He held a troubled look noticing that Ace was leaning more towards him.

"You don't belong to me?" Ace questioned as he pushed himself closer to Smoker. He glared down at the other, holding a serious look on his face.

"Yea, I don't belong to you, you brat!" Smoker would snap as he pushed Ace away so that he could leave already, but was in returned, suddenly pushed up against the wall once again.

His wrists were pinned against the solid surface as his head banged against it as well. "You-"He didn't get to finish what he was saying as lips came crashing down against his.

His eyes widen briefly, not believe what was actually happening. Ace was kissing him?! Ace pinned Smoker wrist harder against the wall, though this time just using one of his hands, as the other reached down at the edge of Smoker's shirt.

He reached underneath the shirt, making contact with heated skin. He was rewarded with Smoker letting out a hissed moan into his mouth and he couldn't help stop the smirk that came to his lips.

"Your mine cause I said so." He didn't allow Smoker to ague as he kissed the white headed male once more, feeling the muscles under his hand twitch.

Smoker couldn't stop the moan that escaped though his lips as he felt his mouth parted off with Aces. He held his eyes closed and moan again as he felt Ace pinch harshly at his stiffed nipples.

"A-Ace." He whimpered as he tried to push the other off him. But to no anvil the other kept a firm grip on him. "Stop i-it, you brat." He panted softly as he twitched, biting down hard against his lips to stop his moans.

"Awe, don't do that, I want to hear your sexy moans." Ace purred into Smoker's ear as he fondled the nubs until they went hard. Smoker buckled under the others touch, biting even harder on his lips. He refuses to moan to satisfy the other.

Ace smirked as he could tell that Smoker really was enjoying this but was just too damn stubborn to admit it. Well he was going to fix that won't he?

Once he knew that Smoker wasn't going to run away from him, slowly he released his grasp on his waist before he lowered himself. He kissed his way to the male's neck to his collar bone then lower.

"Nnn.." Smoker was having a hard time holding back his moans and Ace wasn't helping as he kept touching him. He opened his mouth to try and say something, anything but ended up panted harshly as he tried to suck in a breath of air.

Ace couldn't help but get hard as he saw Smoker like this. Flustered and panting underneath him. _Hmm_. He moaned against the neck before him as he started nibbling on the skin and grid himself against the hot body of Smoker.

"Ahh..haa..A-Ace s-stop." Smoker would try to protest but he could feel his legs go weak. He was thankful that Ace had taken them both to an empty area as the other held him by the waist, keeping him sliding down onto the ground. But he had to stop this before it got too far.

"I mean it dammit." He growled but it sounded weak as he panted for another breather. Ace only reply was biting harshly against the his neck before making a small growl of his own.

"Your mine, so no." This time he started to suck on the area he had bitten, grinding even harder against Smoker. He smirked through the bite though as he could feel a hard on pressing back against him.

"And it doesn't seem like you don't like it." He teased before releasing his hold against the flesh licking the wound he made in apology. But he was satisfied with himself when he knew the mark will be there for awhile. Letting everyone know that Smoker was his and his alone. Even if the man himself didn't know this yet.

But he was going to let him know, right here and right now.

Smoker moaned at the bite as Ace allowed him to slide down against the wall he laid against. He cursed himself for being this weak and signed in relief as he finally got the chance for a real breather.

Ace could only smirk as he looked over at his soon to be lover. Smoker was a certainly a sight to see. He was flustered red, panting heavily for air, eyes half glazed over with lust, and his shirt was lifted up that you could see some delicious tan skin. Ace licked his lips and grew even harder at seeing this.

"Smoker." He purred the name as he leaned down towards the marine. "Baby, you're too damn hot, you know that? " He grinned before he leaned forward, capturing the others lip for a kiss.

Smoker was about to protest but Ace quickly thrust his tongue into the hot mouth that was Smoker. He frenched the other for all that he was worth. Sucking and licking everywhere.

To say that least, he wasn't disappointed when Smoker took some dominance as well and fought back as his tongue thrust into his own mouth.

Ace moaned at feeling of the others tongue against his own and frenched him even rougher. Slowly he moved his hands down against Smoker's bare chest, to his navel then to the front of his jeans.

Smoker closed one of his eyes as he felt Ace's hand close to his hard on. He ended the kiss with a loud moan, placing his hand against the others shoulder to try and stop Ace from touching him anymore.

"A-Ace please." He wouldn't ever admit this out loud but he needed this now. He need some sort of release and it was this brats fault he got a aroused in the first place.

"Please what?" Ace asked as if he didn't know what Smoker was talking about. But his smirk showed otherwise. Smoker couldn't help but only growl in response as he glared up at the other.

He wasn't going to voice out his need and if this brat thought he was, then he was going to get disappointed. This only gave Ace all the more reason to smirk. He careless the hens of the males jeans before he stoke the hard on through them.

"Do you mean please let me go? Or please fuck me senseless?" Ace questioned, stroking the hard on even harder through the fabric.

"Dammit brat." Smoker panted out but it ended up in a moaned as he tightly shut his eyes. He thrust his hips up towards the teasing hand but wined as Ace held his hips down against the ground.

"Sorry baby, but you need to answer my question first." Smoker half opened his eyes to glaze at Ace. By now Ace had taken off his jacket and had undone his jeans. And you could that he had a hard on as well. He moaned again feeling the other stroke harder and tried desperately to thrust into that hot warmth.

"Please ah..T-touch me." He hated himself for shuddered but it was worth it as he felt Ace reach underneath his boxers and to his member. He panted heavily, twitching slightly under the touched but in the end he moaned as Ace stroke his hard member, skin to skin.

Smoker moaned more as Ace allowed him to thrust his hips into the others hand. And Ace could only watch as Smoker fucked himself against his hand and the male flustered red, panted harshly as he being out of breath, and thrust up his hips against his own heated hand. He groaned from deep in his throat, growing even more aroused at just seeing the other trying so hard to fine release.

"Smoker." He whispered the name as he claimed the said person's lips. He kissed the male roughly, thrusting his tongue in tasting the male himself. _Hmm, taste like cigars and smoke but also has a hint of coffee._

He stroked Smokers member harder and faster until pre-cum started to leak from the tip. By the time this happened, Smoker was already moaned loudly; non-stop as he grew more flustered and had lost his shirt completely at one point.

"Mmm, yummy, Makes me want to have a taste." Ace told as he brought the hand that had stroked Smoker member to his lips. He licked the pre-cum off and smirked as Smoker blushed and shuddered for him to stop. But of course he ignored the protest.

"I think I'll have another taste." Smoker held a confuse look before he was startled as he Ace licked his way down his chest once more. Not knowing what Ace was thinking, he let the male do as he pleased and moaned as he felt a hot mouth roam his body. Slowly Ace pulled Smoker's jeans down along with his boxers, disregarding them somewhere beside them.

But Smoker let out a strain cry, his eyes widening as he felt Ace heated mouth wrapped around his member.

"Ace?!" He twitched from underneath the other and tired to move away but found that he couldn't as Ace secured his hips harshly down against the ground.

Ace sucked and licked around the member in his mouth as well as stroking the length with his hand. Smoker moaned at the action, quickly fisting his hand into Ace's hair.

Not wanting to waste any time, Ace quickly moved his mouth up and down the length and stroked hard with his hand. Smoker moaned even louder and tired as much as he could to restrain himself thrusting into the hot canvases of Ace's mouth.

"A-Ace I can't-"Ace, understanding what the other meant, slowed down a bit. He pulled the member out of his mouth and licked the crown of it, leaving a trial of saliva against the hard length from his lips.

"I'm going to tell you this now, alright? This is only going to hurt at first but then it'll get better okay." He didn't wait for a reply before he licked the length from the tip to the bottom again. Slowly he moved his hand down to Smoker's entrance.

He encircled it with his finger tip lightly before he slowly pushed one digit in. "Br-Brat?" Smoker winced from the sudden intrusion and tried to push the thing out. "Relax." Ace told as he pulled the member back into his mouth.

Upon hearing that, Smoker tried to relax himself as found himself getting used to the finger once the pain subsided. Seeing that Smoker was alright with one finger, Ace added another.

This time Smoker cried out in pain at the sudden pain he felt as he felt himself stretch apart. And Ace could only fawn around the member he held in his mouth. To try and distract the male from the pain, he sucked and licked harder and faster to get the others mind off the pain.

Smoker moaned in both pain and pleasure but soon found himself moaning more into pleasure as he felt Aces thrust his fingers stretching him even more. When he felt the pain dull, he slowly thrust himself onto Ace's fingers while thrusting his member against the male's mouth.

"A-Ace" He pant out as he continued to fuck himself down against Ace's fingers and up into Ace's mouth. Ace was so turned on by now, that he swore that he could've come just from seeing Smoker like this.

After making sure that Smoker was alright with two fingers, he once again pulled the member out of his mouth and added another finger along with two.

Smoker chocked back a cry of pain as he felt himself stretch even more. Ace felt bad that he was the one who had caused such pain, but he felt better as Smoker suddenly let out a loud pleasurable cry.

_Found it then huh._He chucked to himself as he continued to thrust his fingers into that spot a couple of times before he agreed that male was ready.

He withdrew his fingers and was pleased to hear Smoke wine from the lost of his fingers. Ace couldn't help but hold a sly grin before he settled himself in-between Smokers legs.

"Smoker." He said as he smiled down at the men. Smoker in return nodded his head a little as he looked away from the other, a blush straining his cheeks.

Ace couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of how embarrass the other felt. He grasps Smokers hand into his own, lancing them together before he slowly thrust himself through the male's entrance. He moaned at the tightness of it and breathed heavily as he continued to thrust all the way in.

Through Ace felt pleasure, Smoker felt pain as he felt himself stretch even further than three fingers. Smoker held his eyes tightly closed as tears settle in the corners of his eyes, but he wouldn't allow himself to cry.

As Ace finally was all the way in, he took a deep breath to clam himself. But damn if he were to lie to say that this was the tightest and fuckable ass he had ever fucked. He tightened his grasp on the hand he held and panted against Smoker's neck.

But seeing silent tears roll down the others face, he leaned up and licked the salted tasted water away from the others eyes. "Please don't cry baby. I promise it'll get better, okay?" Ace smiled to himself as he felt Smoker give a small nod, indicating that he heard the other.

He didn't dare move yet and let Smoker abject to the new length that was now in him. Smoker felt better now as Ace waited for him and simply stayed still, having time passed and the pain dulling as well.

Once Smoker was sure that he was alright, he slowly thrust down against Ace. "Dammit brat, move." At hearing that, Ace quickly moved his other hand against the marine hips and thrust out until only the tip was left before he thrust back in.

Smoker moaned at the contact and gripped tightly in return onto Ace's hand. Thinking this was encouragement Ace continued to thrust in and out at a slow place until suddenly Smoker cried out in a pleasure.

Pleased with this, Ace set a pace and thrust repeatedly against his pro-state. "God, you're so damn tight. I could fuck this ass all day long." He moaned quietly to the other, thrusting even harder into Smoker.

"Baby, tell me this feel good. Tell me how you want to get fucked." Waiting for the other replies, he moved his hand to the leaking member between their bodies, fisting it lighting in his grasp. Slowly he stroked the member, liking how much pre-cum was settling at the tip.

Smoker didn't want to answer Ace. Instead he panted heavily as he wrapped his arms around the males neck thrusting down against Ace when the other thrust back in.

But not liking getting a reply back, Ace slowed his thrusts down, squeezing the member he held hard in his grasp. He pouted somewhat, giving the leaking member a small stroke. "Come on Smokey baby. Tell me."

"Dammit brat!" Frustrated that Ace wasn't moving, he growled warning at the other giving Ace a 'listen well you fuckin brat cause I'm only saying this once' look. He pulled Ace down by the neck, licking Ace's lips as he breathes a hot streamed breath against it as well.

He quietly moaned as he thrust down a little against the male, as he held a look full of lust. "I want you to fuck me hard and fast. I want to cum so damn bad. I want to be filled with you in my ass. God, i can't wait until you cum in my ass, and be filled with your hot cum. So FUCK me NOW!"

Smoker quickly pulled Ace into a fierce kiss. He moaned at the contact, thrusting down to get the other to fuck him again.

Knowing that he wasn't ever going to hear the other say that again, Ace grinned sheepishly under the kiss as he thrust in hard. He set a hard yet somewhat slow pace, wanting to keep this as long as possible.

He stroked Smokers member once again, having a firm grasp on the flesh and stroked it hard and fast, loving the sight of more pre-cum dripping down the length. _God, makes me want to lick the whole thing._ He made a metal note to have Smoker cum in his mouth next time. And yes, there will defiantly be a next time after this.

"A-Ace, haa, I'm-" Wanting the other male to come, Ace quickened his pace and thrust harder and quicker in, hitting Smoker's pro-state harshly with his thrusts as he stroke his member even more. Smoker cried out of pleasure and of the force of Ace's thrust and harsh touches.

His breath quickened as he felt a muscle twitched below in what he hasn't felt in so long. He gripped tightly onto Ace's hand he held in which, in return, Ace gripped tighter as well. He moaned, knowing that he wasn't going to last long.

Ace wanting to see Smoker cum first, grid himself down against the body under him and thrust harder and harder in the willing body of Smoker. Not being able to hold back, Smoker came roughly against both their stomachs, moaning out Ace's name as he ride out his orgasm. _Hmm so adorable_. Ace thought, watching Smoker ride off his orgasm as he licked his neck.

Once he felt Smoker cum, he moved his hands to the male's hips and thrust harshly into the tight ass, groaning out Smoker's names as he reached his limit, spilling his heated hot cum inside that adorable yet fuckable ass of Smoker.

Both of them laid there, taking a breath to calm from their high. But both jumped as a sudden ringing tone started to ring. Raising a brow, Ace looked though his jeans somewhere on the floor, but fawned as he couldn't find them.

"Brat, your jeans are right there." Smoker pointed out as finally Ace found them. He reached inside one of the pockets, pulling out his cell phone, flipping it open as he answer the caller. "Hello?"**"Yo, Ace. It's Zoro. Sorry to cancel tonight. And I hope you didn't get into much trouble with my cousin."**

Nervously, Ace looked over at Smoker, who had by now got up and off the wall he was leaning down against and started to get dress. "Actually, I'm still with him." He replied back, grinning madly. **"Really? Well that's a surprise. Smoker hardly ever goes out with anyone."**

This caused Ace to grin even more at hearing that. "Yea, well actually, we went out on a date." **"What?!"** At hearing that, Smoker eyes widen as he glared at the other male. "What are you doing Portgas?!" He whispered angrily at Ace as to not let his cousin hear him as well.

This didn't brother Ace though as he continued to talk on the phone with Zoro, winking at his new lover. "Yup. I asked him out. He declined at first, but you know how no one can say no to me." He chuckled to himself, blowing a kiss at Smoker, who in returned growled deeply taking out a cigar from his shirt.

He signed to himself lighting the cigar, inhaling a small breath from it, hoping that it'll help him to try and think of a way out of this damn mess he got himself into.

"**Yea? Ha ha. Well either way I'm glad he finally went out and got that stick out of his ass."** "Why you fuckin little brat?! Who the hell has a stick up their ass?!" Smoker growled from where he was, quickly taking the phone from Ace's hand and hissed in it.

"Brat, you better hope I don't see you this week, or prey to Justice that I won't hurt you." Ace could only laugh at Zoro's comment. Well there was certainly something in the male's ass but not a stick, that's for sure.

As his laugh died down, Ace slowly walked over to the angered male, wrapping his arms around the others waist after he had put on his jeans. But since he didn't brother putting on a shirt, he pressed his built chest against Smoker's back as he laid a small kiss on his cheek.

"Come on baby, its okay. I had lots of _fun_ on this date." He spoke seductively into Smoker's ear.

"Brat, we were not a god damn date!" Smoker grew red as he hung up the phone so that his cousin wouldn't have to hear anymore of this. Getting out of Ace's grasp, he grabbed his jacket quickly putting it on before he glared at the other male.

"First, we're not a date. Secondly, we're not lovers or anything. We just fucked and that was it. Thirdly, we shall never speak about this nor will we ever see each other, got that brat?" Ace pouted at first as he heard Smoker spoke. But a smirked appeared against his lips soon after.

"Remember what I said earlier?" He questioned as he walked over to where Smoker was. Not wanting to seem intimidated by the other, Smoker stood where he was as Ace leaned so close that he could feel a heated breath against his skin. Smoker glared at the other for he knew what the other had meant.

Ace smirked and held a somewhat grin as well before he careless Smoker's cheek gently with his hand." Your mine, Smokey. And mine only. But let's do make this fun. One week." Smoker held a confuse look on his face at what the other was getting at. _One week?_

"One week. I'm going to make you fall for me by then." He smirked as he placed a light kiss on the cheek he careless. "I'm going to make you say you love me by then. Until then, I'll see you later baby. But don't miss me too much now. I'll see you later."

After he said that, he kissed Smoker's lips with his own. It wasn't a rough or a lust-filled kiss, but a loving and full of promises kiss.

After giving him such a kiss, Ace smiled before he walked passed Smoker, and out of the club, but of course made sure that he had gotten his cell phone back from the other as well.

But Smoker, stood there for a moment, replaying in his mind of what just happened. But realizing what had happened, he growled deeply from his throat as he glared at where Ace stood not too long ago. "Me, fall for you brat?" He scowled at the thought as he glared for one last time at the spot where Ace had stood at, before he too left the club to go home already.

"Not in your life, stupid brat."

* * *

I liked how this one turned out.

It was suppose to be a one-shot.

But i'm still deciding on if i want to another chapter or not.

Well either way, please veiw and tell me your thoughts about this.


End file.
